The Ultimate NinjaGo One-Shot Archive!
by JustCallMeDisc0rd3r
Summary: So...the title says it all. All one-shots. All the time. All characters, all OCs. (Mine included). Details in Author's Note. Enjoy. :D Also please review if you have time. I never have the space to put that in my summaries but I would like that a lot. Thank you. XD
1. Author's Note

Okay so this may be a long shot but I want to do one-shots, doesn't even have to be romantic! Though I will do those...any one shot that doesn't go too far...(no XXX guys! Mind out of the sewers! *shot*)

Any way, I accept requests or suggestions! Any show character, any OC character you may have plus mine if you want to see them in action! I shall do it...(eventually.) Just PM me who you want and a short description of the plot you desire and I'll get onnnn it. ;)

Luv you bbs.

~D!sc0rd3r

-PS: I tend to write all my stories in multiple perspectives...I'm not sure if that would diminish the "One-Shot" title but if it does then I guess I can do multi-shot pieces too. :D


	2. One-Shot 1

Requested by SketchRex

Jay As A Bird

Oh god...

My head really hurts!

I opened my eyes and looked around at my surroundings.

I'm so close to the ground...I must have fallen out of my bed or something.

I sat up and immediately realized something was horribly wrong.

I was still close to the ground and my body just...didn't feel like my body.

I heard a loud swishing noise above me and I cringed, reaching my arms...wait those weren't arms! They were fucking wings!

I opened my mouth to scream but an annoying cawing sound escaped.

"Holy hell!" I cried. "What is this crap!?"

The swishing noise stopped and before me landed a huge ass bird colored black with slight accents of white and dark brown.

It was Jules...Zane's falcon.

"How are you faring, Jay?" He asked.

I grimaced at him, or I came as close to grimacing as my face would allow. "What are you talking about?"

He fluffed his feathers. "A few nights ago...you wished to be a mocking bird...well now you are!"

My eyes widened in surprise. "I was DRUNK! I wasn't being serious! How did this even happen!?"

Jules shrugged. "You tell me, Jay...you wished for it..."

Angrily, I swiped a wing out at the damned mechanical bastard, barely cuffing his beak and falling down onto my chest.

Jules chuckled. "You want to see how you look?" He asked.

After a moment of thinking I nodded. "Sure...why not?"

He led me over to my vanity, now much much taller than I, and he clasped me in his talons, then flying me to the top so I could finally see myself in the mirror.

I was deep blue, with darker shades toward the end of my wings and white streaks on my chest.

I laughed. "Hey! Hey...I guess that means...I'm a Mocking Jay?"

Jules rolled his eyes. "I don't want to hear your Hunger Games jokes Jay...it ruins the franchise for me..."

All I could do was laugh.


	3. One-Shot 2

Requested by Rishi25

JayXLajja

Jay

Damn...

For the ninja of air she sure weighed about like a bag of boulders!

Perhaps I was being a little harsh.

She was injured and I had been carrying her for a few miles...

But HELL it was as if the weirdo mutant serpent people had installed a freaking tracking device in her brain!

They just kept coming...

And coming...

And coming...

She groaned, most likely flustered by all the frantic movements.

"Jay you're hurting me, cut it out..."

I grimaced as I tripped over a branch. "I'll...cut it out when we are at our safe spot." I told her.

"Well hurry up!" She cried. "I'm already broken enough."

Irritated, hot, sticky from sweat...I growled under my breath. "We have about a mile to go...just make sure we've lost those freaks before we get close so they won't automatically find us!"

She whined softly and I felt her lift her head from the back of my shoulder to scout. "There isn't any one there..." She said.

"Good," I replied. "I see the cave."

I ran us both there and deep inside we took residence. I started to use the stash of bandages and such to dress Lajja's wounds and she swiped at me.

"Leave it alone." She demanded. "It hurts."

I rolled my eyes. "If I don't fix it it will get infected."

She wrinkled her nose at me. "No it won't. I'll be fine."

I pinched my nose. "You know...if you weren't so damn stubborn we wouldn't be in this situation right now..."

"EXCUSE ME?" She cried loudly, leaning forward and slapping me harder than I thought she could. "If you hadn't gotten tangled up with the darklings then I wouldn't have had to come save your ass!"

I sighed. Usually she was so fun...so positive...friendly...

I guessed this situation was bringing out the worst in us...

Maybe it was the darklings...

They feasted on happiness...leaving only hatred...

I guessed I should try and make some joy then...for the both of us...

"Hey...you know...this is kinda like in the Hunger Games where...Catniss and Peta were in that cave, and Peta was really hurt...and Catniss had to knock him out to save his life..."

She scoffed. "Jay...what is it with you and those books! This is no time to be joking about it." She looked to me with tears in her eyes. "I just want to live..."

I was then trying to hold back tears as well; she placed her hand on my knee and I touched it.

"I'm sorry Lajja..." I whispered, taking her in my arms and giving her a light kiss on the forehead. "I'm sorry..."

I glanced outside into the forest to see the demon possessed serpentine approaching, and I pulled her closer.

"We're gonna live...I promise you that..."


	4. One-Shot 3

Requested by ForeverDreamer12

DarethXElena

Zane

"So...I guess it's safe to tell you that I think your sister is bangin'?"

I looked over at the man in the brown gi with a look of confusion, and perhaps a little offense. "Excuse me?"

He shrugged. "You know...she's totally sexy." He chuckled. "You think she digs me?"

Nearly speechless, I managed to clear my throat and respond to him.

"Dareth...you are my friend...and I respect you and your...antics...but...I don't know how to feel about you...with my baby sister..."

Dareth scoffed. "She isn't a baby, Zane. She's only five years younger than you..."

I shot him a look that was a cross between anger and questioning. "Even so...you are well into your thirties and I...don't deem the age difference appropriate..."

"Are you kidding me?" He asked incredulously, only adding to the pile of comments I wanted to make but knew I shouldn't. "She is free to make her own decisions."

I offered him a smug expression. "I am aware...but I am telling you that I will not give you my blessing until I feel that...despite your age and your perverted nature, that you are worthy of her."

With an exasperated sigh Dareth stood, pointing down at me. "I am so worthy of your sister. And if I can't convince you then I guess I'll have to convince her!" And he stormed out, grumbling angrily about blessings and being worthy and a whole mess of nonsense.

I chuckled softly to myself and wondered what tactics he would try to use to win my beloved's heart.

Boy...the ridiculous things I could imagine probably couldn't have gotten more accurate.

X.X.X

Dareth

Who did that snowy robot think he was?

It was as if he felt he was obligated to be Elena's overprotective father!

I mean...

She's fully grown!

She has a right to choose what she wants...

But...

Wait...

I'm the one trying to win her over...

Right...

Truly I was curious as to what she was into.

She didn't seem to oppose to my on-comings when I saw her for the first time at the zoo.

She was actually the first girl I'd tried that on that laughed and blushed rather than tossed their beer in my face.

Hmm... I thought. Maybe I could just butter her up with more corny pick up lines. I mean she doesn't seem to dislike them...maybe she's into humor.

I shrugged to myself and decided that this was my plan of action, and that no matter what...I was gonna reach my goal...winning Elena's heart.

X.X.X

Elena

I could believe my brother didn't approve of my liking Dareth.

He was a really nice guy.

Albeit...a huge pervert...generally very loud and he drank just a little too much...

He never really got angry with anyone.

He never really cursed...or argued...

He was quite the listener...

And he didn't freak out when I first asked if I could feel what he looked like.

He accepted me without compensating for my handicap.

He acted just the same as he would around any one else.

And that was the best part about him.

He was absolutely hilarious!

His ridiculous martial arts and his easygoing nature...

He knew how to make a girl smile...

Like Jay...

But...

Different...

But ohhhh as much as I loved Zane I wanted to kick him right in his humor switch...

I had my rights...

I could choose whoever I wanted to...

And...

I was damn well going to do it!

While I was amidst my thoughts the man of the hour walked in, the air immediately changed by his demeanor.

"Heyyyyyyy, baaaaby!" He greeted, walking over toward me and putting an arm around my shoulder, I could practically feel his over-confident swagger emanating from him. "Let's speak a hypothetical here...lets say...we rearranged the alphabet...and put "U" and "I" side by side...what would you think?"

I giggled a little, covering my mouth with my hands. "Well...I would think...when are you taking me out?"

He was silent for a moment. "Wait...are you serious?"

I nodded a little, reaching up to touch his chin. "Why would you think I wasn't serious?"

"Well..." He began. "Your brother...I mean...he...we...uh..."

I looked in the direction of his voice, which obviously was up and back because of how he nearly swallowed me in the crook between his arm and chest. "I love my brother...I do...but I want to have some fun...at least once..."

He expelled a deep breath of relief. "Cool...so...what are you up for?"

I thought a moment. "I guess...I'd be up for anything."

He chucked. "Oh really? Anything?"

I playfully smacked his chest. "Okay...almost anything..."

Zane was right...

Dareth really needed to pick his head out from the gutter...


	5. One-Shot Collection 1 Part 1

Requested by a Guest :D

First of 3 by a guest review...

Super Happy Ninja Bonding Fun Time

Lloyd

Stinking ninja...

All I wanted to do was have a little fun!

Jut because I did something devious didn't mean I was evil.

All Kai ever did was call me a brat and he just didn't understand that I wanted someone to play with!

I mean...

It wasn't like my dad could do it...

He was busy being evil...

So I was avid in my Darkley's ways and I played pranks left and right...

And was always denied my fun.

So I built myself a blanket and pillow fort and sulked in it.

"Hey...neat fort!" Jay stated, peeking inside, with a smile. "Pretty intricate...can I come in?"

I pouted. "No..."

He frowned. "Well...why not?"

"Because!" I began. "It's my fort...and none of you guys invite me into your fun so I won't invite you into mine..."

Jay was silent for a second, contemplating this. "What we don't invite you into isn't often fun...often it's very dangerous!"

I wrinkled my nose at him. "So...when you guys are playing video games and I ask to join, you say no because its dangerous for me?"

Jay pressed his palm onto his face. "No...that's usually because we're trying to beat Zane...because he always wins."

"What about when I try to play pranks?" I asked. "Every time I try to mess with you guys you freak out and yell at me!"

Jay turned his head and gestured to some people to come over. The other three ninja appeared at my fort entrance.

"What seems to be the problem grasshopper?" Kai asked.

"You guys don't ever want to play with me..."

Jay held out a hand. "Well if it's about the pranks Lloyd you know we are often being ambushed and such..."

Zane nodded. "This is true, a lot of the time we mistake your pranks for an attack from a more sinister threat."

"Yeah." Cole agreed. "I mean...we lay into you sure but only because we're wound up tight and ready to fight."

I laughed. "Hahaha, I thought Jay was the funny one."

Zane laughed as well. "Jay is not the funny one, clearly I am the one with the best humor..."

Kai scoffed. "In your dreams! I am funnier than any of you. Ask Nya."

Jay sniggered. "Why don't you ask Nya about the amazingly good time she had in my bed lest night."

Zane slapped Jay right in the face. "There is a child in here Jay, you need to behave yourself!"

Jay giggled. "Sorry..."

Kai was fuming and trying not to kill Jay, and all I could do was laugh.

"Why don't you all come in here with me and have a humor contest huh? Whoever wins gets to be my favorite ninja!"

Cole grinned at me. "That...is a challenge I shall accept..."

"Alright..." I rubbed my hands together evilly. "Then let the humor death match begin..."


	6. One-Shot Collection 1 Part 2

Requested by a Guest :D

Second of 3 by a guest review...

Jay's Battle Scar!

Ed

Oh boy, oh boy!

My first real invention was nearly complete.

I was so excited.

I knew Jay would just love it.

It was a small, motorized walker for babies, and it was simple enough that they could operate it themselves so they could move as they pleased until their feet could touch the ground.

"Edna dear come look its almost finished yeah!"

"Oh really sweetie? I'll be right there!"

She rushed to my side and clasped my arm as she observed the junky looking walker. "It's beautiful Ed!" She cried, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh boy, you really think so?" I asked. "Do you think Jay will like it?"

She hugged my arm tight. "Oh sure I do dear, he'll love it! I'll go get him now."

She let go of my arm and ran to get Jay from his crib, and I started the mechanism up; the belts around the gears started to turn, powering the kinetic engine.

Edna was back with Jay, she set him on the ground and went to retrieve a camera, and I was just about to place our little boy into the carrier when one of the belts made a loud snapping noise and Jay started to wail.

Looking at him I saw that right above his right eye there was a small gash, right in his eyebrow, and it was bleeding.

"Oh gosh...oh gosh, oh golly, oh darn...Edna dear, one of the belts broke and smacked Jay right in the eye."

"Oh no, my poor baby!"

Without the camera she came rushing back and took our screaming child into her arms, hugging him tightly and taking a good long look at his wound.

"It looks deep...not enough for stitches but it will leave a pretty hefty scar, it will."

"Oh..." I said, releasing a sigh of relief. "That's good news. I'll go get a bandaid."

And within minutes, the newly bandaged Jay was back at play in his crib.


	7. One-Shot Collection 2 Part 1

Requested By DeliciouslyDangerous1

First of 3

ZaneXNya

Zane

P.I.X.A.L. wasn't human enough for me...

I took a deep breath as her words spun through my mind.

I wasn't sad about the breakup anymore...it was just...so strange that she felt she needed to be human for me...

Well...

The past is past and yet...like in the past...I was alone...and under-appreciated...

And unloved...

The room I resided in was large and empty just like my heart...and I was about to release a slow and morose sigh when Nya entered, slamming the door behind her.

"Gah! I am so sick of those two!"

She stormed over to one of the cabinets and pulled out a bottle of aspirin, downing two dry. Afterwards she leaned back against the adjacent wall and slumped to the floor.

"I have such a headache..."

"Um..." I began, stammering just slightly. "I...I could assist you. Maybe?"

She looked over to me, smiling slightly. "Oh really? Well then come rub my head robot-boy!"

I blushed a little and obeyed her orders, sitting behind her when she moved forward to accommodate a space for me and squeezing the sides of her head lightly between my palms.

She sighed happily, leaning her head back and looking at me. "Jay and Cole would have never done this for me. They would be too busy arguing over which of them is better..." She grimaced slightly and tilted her head back upright.

My hands instinctively flinched back.

"Oh my, I didn't cause harm did I?" I asked.

She laughed again. "No...no it's just...I couldn't take those two anymore...I finally decided that if they were going to act like children then...they weren't right for me..."

I placed a hand on her shoulder, offering a smile. "I think you did the right-"

I didn't finish my sentence, because I heard her softly start to cry.

My face fell, and I crawled around to the front of her so I could see her face.

"Nya?" I called timidly. She looked up at me through her eyelashes, wiping tears from her cheeks.

"I'm fine." She said with a sniffle. "It's just I thought I had finally found someone who wouldn't try to take advantage of me and...and..."

I leaned forward and took her in my arms, shushing her gently. "It's alright Nya, everything is okay...it may hurt now but with time it will fade. And you know those two...they will still be friendly to you...even if they didn't end up with the relationship they wanted..."

She continued to look up at me, and the corners of her lips. Turned up just barely. With a sniffle she sat up a little bit, placing her arms around my neck and hiding her face in the crook of my shoulder.

"I can always count on you to make me feel good..." She murmured, squeezing me a little.

I grew tense, and I could feel my heart start to palpitate harder. "I...I'm glad I could assist you..." I stammered, face burning.

She hummed a little. "Maybe I was just looking for love in the wrong places...I mean Jay was the first to be sweet with me but..."

I smiled sheepishly. "M-maybe you're right..."

She leaned back and gave me a quizzical look, half between one of questioning and one of teasing. "I'll talk to you later." She said, standing up and straightening her dress. "Thanks for that though..."

And before I could respond to her statement she was gone...


	8. One-Shot 4

Requested By AwesomeAuthor13

Lloyd

_Oh dang! Oh dang!_

_I'm gonna be late!_

I guess I shouldn't have cared so much...

I mean...Darkley's was a school for the bad kids and if missed a day that wouldn't be too bad...

Would it?

Anyway...

I had a big math test today and I wanted to get to my class in time for the study period just before they gave it to us so I didn't fail.

What, you ask, does a future criminal need with math?

I don't know...

Maybe to count the money they steal from the bank or something...

...

I was running, backpack on and bouncing about, I couldn't be late today, of all the days I had missed...I just couldn't bring myself to sleep in today.

A group of kids was visible to my left.

_Oh no._ I thought. _It's those really nasty kids in eighth grade._

I tried to keep my head low so maybe they wouldn't notice who I was, but they did notice me, and they strolled out in front of me to force me to a stop.

"Well well well..." The biggest one said. "If it isn't little Garmadon..."

I grimaced at them. "I really have to be going. I can't play with you guys today."

I tried to pass by but they formed a tighter barrier.

"Whoa whoa. Slow down there, killer. What's your rush? We just wanna talk."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "...You guys never just want to talk..."

"And you've never ran to school before..."

The three bigger boys laughed.

"I need to get going guys...really...let me go or I'll..."

The biggest one stepped forward, leaning over me. "Or you'll what!?" He threatened, balling his hands into fists.

The hair on my neck stood on end, and I cringed a little. "Or...or...I'll go get my dad...and he'll teach you a lesson."

The big one laughed raucously, then kicked me hard in the side, causing me to fall to the ground.

I coughed and cried out in pain, but he kicked me again and told me to shut up.

"You think you're so tough because you hide behind your father!? But you just can't get it in your head that you're here because he doesn't want you there with him..."

I looked up at him, a little sick from the kicks to the ribs. "You're wrong..."

He laughed again, a little more manically this time. "Am I? When has he ever come to visit you?" He asked. "When has he ever written you a letter or called?"

The more questions he asked the angrier and angrier I got. I could feel something him my stomach surge up and into my throat like vomit but that wasn't what it was...

It was so weird...

But it gave me strength...somehow.

"Face it, Lloyd. He doesn't ever speak to you because he doesn't love you."

With a cry of rage I leapt up and swiped at his face, managing to cuff his chin.

He raised his fists and beat me back into the gravel.

"The sooner you realize you're all alone...the better off you'll be." He said, then leaving me alone on the ground, bloody and weeping.

_That isn't true... _I thought to myself._ It can't be true...my dad loves me..._

_You do love me...don't you father?_

_Father...?_

_I'm not really alone am I?_

_Father?_

Suddenly that math test didn't seem so important to me anymore...


	9. One-Shot Collection 2 Part 2

Requested By DeliciouslyDangerous1

Two of 3

CyrusXNya

Cyrus

Oh boy a new assistant.

P.I.X.A.L. was always so caught up in her new relationship and in turn I was left lonely.

I was so happy for her but I still longed for the intelligent conversation of another being.

"Mr. Borg?" Came a voice over my intercom. "Ms. Bilens is here now."

I smiled even though the woman could not see me. I pressed the button and returned a message.

"Send her up, Lyra. Thank you."

She laughed. "You're welcome sir."

Moments later the elevator doors opened and the fire ninja's sister came through the door wearing a lovely red sarong with her hair pulled back into a bun.

"Hi Cyrus." She greeted, bowing just slightly.

I rolled out from behind my desk, raising a hand. "No need for such formalities, dear, I am only a human, as you are." I thought for a moment. "I'm glad you could make it." I added.

She stood straight, shrugging. "It isn't a problem at all. I was just so sick of Cole and Jay."

"Oh?" I queried. "How are they faring?"

She shook her head. "Oh they are fine...fine enough to tear each other's throats out every time we three are in a room together..."

"Oh..." I mused aloud.

She scoffed. "I mean...I'm cool and all, but I'm not a god...but they fight over me like I am and I just wish they would realize I'm not that great."

I rolled a little closer to her, blushing just slightly and adjusting my glasses. "Well...there must be something good about you that they both desire...because if they fight as you say...it can't just be your pretty face..."

She shrugged a little bit, smiling sheepishly. "Whatever it is...I wish I knew."

I smiled. "Allow me...to explain. Having met you a few times...I can tell you are very intelligent, beautiful, and independent. Most women want to be taken care of and sought after but you only want to be appreciated and that...is merely a few things that make you attractive in my eyes..."

Her face was pink now, and she bowed her head. "You really think that about me?"

I chuckled nervously, adjusting my glasses yet again. "I do...and it may not seem like much coming from a paraplegic nerd like me but-"

She came forward and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You're sweet...I'm glad I got this job with you."

"Heh...glad to provide for you Ms. Bilens..."

She giggled. "Now...how may I assist you?"


	10. One-Shot 5

Requested By Rishy25

JayXLajja

Lajja

I sank into Jay's arms and cried softly as he told me we would survive.

I knew that most likely we were going to die in that cave...

The darklings were closing in and they had no sympathy for anything or anyone.

Suddenly Jay gasped. "I got it!" He exclaimed quietly. "I know how to beat them..."

I leaned back, looking into his eyes. "How?"

I glanced from left to right with the expression of a genius turning his gears.

"They...they feast on positive emotions...so...to approach them we have to cast all positive energy out of our system. They feed on it...and so if there is none to feast on they will be weak and we can defeat them."

I smiled, jumping forward and kissing him. "You're a genius! You're a genius I love you!"

He smacked me back, glaring down a me when he stood. "No happiness, no love...no hope...only anger...determination..."

Immediately I steeled my expression, and passed the elation from my system, narrowing my eyes and offering him a stern nod.

We exited the cave together, staring out among the dozen or so possessed serpents who all turned their heads in our direction.

For a moment I faltered, their eyes were terrifying, piercing, but I knew if I was weak in any way that they would destroy us.

Jay leapt forward with a harsh cry and took out a few of the snakes.

I followed suit, hitting them right in the noses. They crumpled to the floor like dolls.

I almost laughed at how easy this was, but I knew if I did they would pop right back up...

In a few more minutes all the snakes were laying motionless on the ground and we were far away from them so we could emote properly.

I threw myself into Jay's arms. "We did it! We did it Jay! We're alive!"

He hugged me tightly. "We are...but we still have to fight against the others...and we have to find our friends...are you in?"

I looked into his eyes for a moment, relishing the one last strand of happiness I felt before tucking it back under the belt.

"Yes...I'm in..."


	11. One-Shot 6

For My Entertainment

Cold Water

**_Just for the record...DeliciouslyDangerous1 and I are...having a bit of a competition...and when I read her skinny dipping one-shot I had to make one of my own...but...it probably sucks...really bad...HAVE FUN! XD_**

X.X.X

DarethXElena

Dareth

"Let it go, let it go...I can't hold it back anymore..."

I bowed my head slightly and chuckled. "I don't think we should have went to see that movie..." I told Elena as I lead her by the arm to the shore.

She hummed softly, pressing her nose to my bicep. "It was such a beautiful movie though...two siblings defying all knowledge of "true love"..."

"Yeah it was nice...though I can't say I enjoyed the descriptive video service...no offense..."

She frowned. "I'm sorry..."

I stopped, turning to her. "No no, I didn't mean like...I mean...it isn't...I wasn't..."

"It's okay..." She cooed. "It irritates plenty of people...ever walked into the bathroom of the opposite sex?"

I laughed. "Oh yes! Sometimes on purpose."

To be honest I was waiting on gunshots, but all I received was gentle giggling.

"I wonder how many times someone has called you a pervert..." She mused aloud.

I grinned. "Baby, if I had a dollar for every time someone called me that, you'd be the richest girl in the world."

She blushed, hiding her face against my arm yet again. "You're the worst kind of flirt..."

"Thank you."

She tilted her head just a little to the left, trying to hear our surroundings. "Where...are we?"

I shrugged. "Well...to me it looks like the polar opposite of a desert."

Her face immediately lit up. "Oh yay! I've never been to a beach before." She fled from my side, kneeling down to take off her shoes and then wading into the water.

I smiled. "You serious?"

"Yes. I mean...I've only ever lived in the woods with father and Zane. There was only snow and that frozen oasis..."

I walked up behind her, hugging her around her tiny waist. "Well why don't you get in?"

She tensed, looking back at me. "I...I don't have a suit..."

I leapt back. "Who needs a suit? No one is here but us!"

I began to strip down, not stopping until I was nude and I splashed in like an eager child.

I looked back to her once I was shoulder deep. "Come on, babe. It isn't gonna bite ya..."

She hugged herself tightly, face pink. "I...I know...but you might..."

I laughed raucously. I think that was the most suggestive thing I've ever heard her say. "Guilty." I admitted. "But it won't be too hard I promise."

For a second she giggled, but her smile faded back into a frightened frown.

"I...I can't though..."

I pouted. "Why not?" I called to her.

"I've...I've never been naked in front of anyone other than my parents...and that was when I was little...I just...I'm just scared..."

I felt like an ass. I should have figured she was as bashful as she seemed. I didn't want to pressure her, but I opened my mouth again anyway. "You don't have to be scared, I won't try anything you aren't comfortable with."

She was silent for a second. "Close your eyes."

I stared incredulously. "What?"

She hugged herself a little tighter. "I don't want you to see me undress...those are my conditions..."

She could see me...I was tempted to leave my eyes open...but that would be just cruel. I closed them, and for good measure I turned around and covered them with my hands. "Okay, I'm nice and blinded."

I couldn't hear anything over the soft roar of the lightly waving water, but I heard her splash when she got in, and I turned around.

She seemed to be completely horrified, she reached in front of her searching but she only grazed the water.

I swam over to her, taking her hands. "It's okay. It stays pretty shallow for a while..."

She lifted her head, looking in the direction of my voice. Her cream colored skin was like porcelain in the moonlight.

She swam forward a little bit and hugged my chest tight.

I tensed and took a slow deep breath, trying to behave myself. I put my arms around her, enjoying the feel of her smooth skin on my callous hands.

"Are you okay?" She asked, leaning back a little.

I exhaled hard. "Yeah...I'm fine I could just reallllly use some cold water..."

Suddenly, the water around me turned cold, and developed a thin frost.

I shivered.

"You said you needed cold water?"

I chuckled. "No no, babe, I just meant..."

She looked at me expectantly, and I realized how ignorant she really was, at least from a sexual standpoint, shed been isolated from the world and its dangers almost all her life...and I wasn't ready to ruin her innocence just yet.

"Thanks Elen..." I said softly, kissing her forehead.

She beamed happily, smiling like a child who just received a reward. "You're welcome." She replied.


	12. One-Shot 7

For My Entertainment

Ice Bucket Challenge

Alice

I grimaced at the nindroid holding the camera. "Damnit Zane...I hate ice you know that!"

He grinned at me, his smile sweet but with a touch of humor. "Well if you hate ice so much then why do you like me?"

I wrinkled my nose at him. "There is a difference between you and a bucket of ice water..."

Elena twirled in, clinging to my arm lovingly. "It won't be so bad." She cooed sweetly. "It's for a good cause and it'll only take a minute."

I couldn't help but smile at her, she was just so angelic. "You grew up with snow Elena...I grew up in the forest..."

Her cheeks turned pink. "Oh yeah..."

My brother came in soon after Elena's entrance, followed by Jay, Cole, and Kai...all carrying cameras.

"This is gonna be so funny!" Jay exclaimed. "Gonna post this all over Facebook I promise you..."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Screw you..."

Zane took a breath. "Okay Alice, be happy for the camera okay? We are going to start official rolling."

He counted with his fingers and I started to talk, not really entirely sure what I was supposed to do or say.

"Hello world...my name is Alice Montgomery Garmadon...and I have been nominated to complete the ice bucket challenge by the NinjaGo police force..."

Nya and Arbiteth came in with a huge bucket, drops of water flowing over the edges.

"Oh overlord..." I breathed, narrowing my eyes hatefully at it. "Let's just get it over with please..."

Arbiteth tilted her head to the side. "Cccccccertainly." She hissed, she and Nya then spilling the icy contents all over my head and shoulders.

I screamed.

_Holy hell that is cold..._

_Oh damn..._

_Please..._

_Warmth!_

I hyperventilated and I could see my breath. "Holy shit give me a towel!"

Each individual goosebump on my arm tickled from the extreme cold.

"Holy shit..."

Kai sniggered. "Not yet. Now you have to say your final statement for the camera."

I smiled at him, trying to look innocent. "Okay..." I walked up really close to the camera, cupping the lense in my hands like I was holding someone's face. "And that concludes my challenge...and...I'm supposed to pass it on I've heard...so...I challenge...Zane Julien, Kai Bilens, Cole Hence, Jay Walker, and my brother, Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon...all cops working for the force that challenged me. So if they don't do it...they have those guys to answer to!"

With that Zane cut the camera off, looking somewhat surprised, while Jay, Kai, Cole, and Lloyd were shivering at the thought.

I grinned evilly at the five. "And that is what you get for icing me motherfuckers!"


	13. One-Shot 8

For My Entertainment

I'm Gonna Marry You Anyway

DarethXElena

Dareth

She was just so perfect.

She was blind and yet she could see through everyone's flaws better than anyone I'd ever met.

How she tolerated a guy like me was beyond comprehension...

But she didn't seem to be faking affection for me...

And I definitely wasn't faking for her.

We were out on a date, not too romantic, just watching a movie.

I think it was the new Transformers but I was too busy focusing on the tiny woman snuggling into my side to remember correctly...

Her head rested against my chest. "What's happening, Dareth?" She asked softy, lifting her head slightly so it appeared like she was looking at my face.

"I don't know babe..." I told her. "I have something more important to watch than this movie..."

For a moment she was silent, but then she covered her mouth with her little hands and giggled.

"Oh gosh..." She cooed, and I melted.

But in all seriousness I tried my best to explain to her what was happening in various scenes.

Due to the experience I had last time she refused to go to a descriptive video service movie...

I did my best and I was sure it was terrible but she was so gracious she thanked me anyway.

After about four hours the movie ended and we were on our way home...well...that's how it was originally going to end...

I decided to take a small detour, parking my car just barely to the side of a cliff overlooking NinjaGo city. The sight was beautiful, perfect for what I indented even if she couldn't see.

"Elena..." I began. "Before we go home...would you mind enjoying the night air with me?"

She smiled, reaching for my hand and successfully touching it. "Of course I will."

I exited the vehicle, acting as an escort and helping her with her door.

She thanked me and hand in hand we stepped carefully to the cliff edge.

She hugged my arm, pressing her face to my bicep.

She was just amazing.

Shy...

Very quiet...

Sweet.

I mean I couldn't find a single thing wrong with her in my eyes.

I turned to her, calling her name, and I took both of her hands in mine.

X.X.X

Elena

It was a little bit chilly this night...

But I was fine because Dareth was there to keep me warm.

He was so tolerant of my incompetence...

I mean it had to take real heart to date a blind woman.

It could have been pity...

But...

He didn't seem to be faking his affections for me...

And I certainly wasn't faking my affections for him.

He held me close, it felt like we were high up...

After a few moments he stepped back and took my hands.

"Elena...babe...I can't...not tell you how I feel any more..."

I looked in the direction of his voice. "What's wrong?" I asked, getting a little worried.

"Nothing." He replied. "In fact, everything is perfect. This night, everything is so great."

I smiled. "I'm glad you think so..."

He sighed. "Listen...I know I'm just a big dorky martial artist, and you are leagues ahead of me and could do so much better...but...I would..."

I felt his hands pull mine, and he released one.

"Just be the happiest man...if you would accept..."

I felt something cold on my right hand, I tried to turn my hand and feel it...it was a ring.

My eyes immediately grew teary. "Oh my god..." I whispered, covering my mouth with my hand. "Oh my..."

I could almost feel his expectant stare, now I knew why there was a pull, he was kneeling before me.

"Oh my god, Dareth...I...I will. I mean, yes! I-"

He leapt up suddenly, wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting me from the ground.

"Yes!" He cheered, spinning us around. "Thank you thank you!"

I laughed, reaching for his face and giving him a kiss where I could reach, which happened to be his forehead. "No need to thank me. I am very happy..."

He finally set me down, still embracing me tightly.

"Oh I love you babe." He said with a chuckle. "I just realized something though..."

"What?" I asked.

"How are we going to tell Zane?"


	14. One-Shot 9

For My Entertainment

Arbiteth

It was dark...

And slippery...

It didn't make any sense...

The mist in the air smelled like copper...

It couldn't have been my blood, I wasn't hurting...

But there was a woman laying in front of me and she was breathing funny.

She looked at me with wide and desperate eyes, and she reached out to me and touched my face.

I leaned into her touch. She was so cool and I was burning up.

She smiled sweetly, tears in her eyes, but then she told me to run.

I was confused, I had just been born...and the whole situation was just so strange.

"I love you, Arbiteth...but you have to go..." She coughed up more coppery mist. "You have to go now..."

I frowned, lower lip pouting, but I obliged, climbing down from the bedspread and half crawling half walking to the exit door...but when I heard muffled screaming I turned to see a large and scaly man with a long tail sitting on top of my mommy, crushing her, with his hands on her throat.

I started to cry loudly as her eyes fell on me during her final breath, and the giant purple man slithered over to me, picking me up and taking me in his arms.

"Oh you are so adorable, dear girl..." He cooed, his voice soothing and yet there was a hint of insanity tracing it's edges. "Arbiteth...she picked a good name for you..." He stroked my hair softly and I smiled gleefully, taking his hand and biting the top of it.

"Aww, how sweet. You are a darling little cherub...but it's too bad you won't be here for long..."

I wondered what that meant, but I was just too happy to realize he was lifting his free arm...

X.X.X

Pythor

She had a precious little face.

She looked like her mother...and me too.

She smiled at me.

She nibbled me.

She liked me.

But I couldn't let her live.

She had to die...

Her mouth was closed around the side of my hand, her teeth sank into my skin.

She made a gleeful noise and she gazed at me with her big red eyes.

She was beautiful.

I raised my arm, ready to strike her down.

_She saw her mother die..._

_She couldn't live..._

_She couldn't..._

Her smile faded, and she released her toothy grip, looking me quizzically.

_Oh no dear, look somewhere else, don't look at me. Look away._

But she wouldn't, she just held my gaze with hers.

She had me under a spell...

That's how it seemed.

She was my blood...I just couldn't bring myself to kill her.

Not while she was looking at me that way.

I couldn't stand that confused and terrified face.

I lowered my hand, using it to cradle her legs.

I flicked my tongue at her and she squealed with delight, swatting at it playfully.

I laughed. "Oh you are just the dearest little child..." I cooed, snuggling her close. "I'm taking you home with me, come! We have much merriment to make."

She giggled, then reaching out and petting my face.

"Pa!" She declared loudly.

"Good girl." I praised as we made our way to the exit. "You are so smart. The others will love you so."

She hugged my neck tightly, she had the grip of a serpent.

I was already so proud.

I couldn't believe I was going to end her life!

She was going to grow up to be just like her daddy...


	15. One-Shot 10

For My Entertainment

ColeXJay

Love/Hate

Jay

She hadn't chosen either one of us.

She decided that she would be better off alone than with me or Cole...

That really made Cole angry.

It just made me sad...

She was my first love.

She was wonderful.

Strong, independent, smart...

I just...

Wished it didn't turn out how it did.

But moving on was the best course of action...

Though clearly Cole didn't see it that way.

He approached me now, very upset with me.

"This is all your fault you shit! If you hadn't been provoking me to argue with you she'd probably think we were mature and maybe still be considering one of us now!"

I raised my hands up. "I know, I'm mad about it too. But acting like this isn't going to solve anything. It may make her not want to remain friends."

He snarled. "I'm not talking about her...I'm talking about you...you are just an infuriating, annoying, whiny, needy..."

I was starting to feel really self-conscious, I just wanted him to leave me and stop talking.

He shut up, but instead of leaving he took me by the shoulders, threw me against the nearest wall, and aggressively, almost painfully kissed me, then pulling me back and staring into my eyes.

"Let me just make this really clear." He said, looking confused yet still pissed. "I...really...really...REALLY...really...hate you..."

Then after an awkward moment of silence he left me alone.

And I was finally able to realize what had happened.

He had just fucking shoved his tongue down my throat!

The strangest part of it was that I liked it...


	16. One-Shot 11

For My Entertainment

Mindroid's Humor Switch

Mindroid

What a date this was...

And by that I mean it was...a terrible idea to have picked this movie...

It was some cheesy romance garbage and all I could do was laugh while others around me threw things and told me to shut up.

KizuKeru clung to my arm tight. "I'm guessing we both agree this sucks?"

I now my head. "I...yes...I'm sorry..."

She shrugs. "At least it's funny..."

I think for a moment, remembering that I allowed her to turn on my humor switch.

Was it still on?

Or...

I nudged her gently.

Guess I'll find out.

"You want to hear something else that is funny?"

She looks up at me through her eyelashes. "Sure."

I grin. "Okay..." And already I'm a little giggly. "A duck...haha...a duck walks into a bar...and...the bartender asks it: "what'll it be?"...hahaha...and the duck says nothing...because it's a duck..."

She just stares at me for a couple of moments and I stare back, feeling sort of stupid now.

But her straight face is short lived and we both burst out in ridiculous laughter.

Now they are throwing popcorn at both of us...


	17. One-Shot 12

For My Entertainment

How Old Is KizuKeru?

Kizu

Chīsai won't let me out of his sight...

Ever...

It nice to be protected and I'm glad he cares enough to keep me in his company...

Especially when it's dark...

He is the biggest cuddler...

And I can't help but feel safe with him...

He killed my dad...

Just because he was hitting me.

He told me it was so I wouldn't have to suffer with him anymore.

And though it was really scary to see him that way I was glad in some way that he did it.

And now we are just so much closer...

Tonight was a little strange...

Because he kept staring at me with this odd look on his face.

I looked up at him through my lashes. "What...is it?" I ask. "Do I have something on my face?"

He shakes his head. "No...but...I...cannot figure out...how old are you?"

I laugh once, blushing. "Oh right...I'm tiny I forgot. I'm seventeen..."

His eyes widened. "Wh...how?"

I hid my face in his chest. "Well...when uncle Cyrus took me to the doctor to have my injuries assessed...the doctor said I had something called...failure to thrive...and it's where...I think...I've grown up in a place that has never been caring or particularly nurturing...he said that other than in the development of my bones, breasts, and reproductive organs...that I have the body of an average nine-year-old..."

Silence dominated the space for quite a while, until I heard him shuffling, and when I looked up I saw him taking off his mask.

I giggled quietly. "You look like a little Lord Garmadon..."

He scoffed, offering me the slightest of smiles, but then it ended and he leaned close to me only to gently press his cold metal mouth to mine, then back away.

"What was that for?" I ask, covering my mouth, face burning and probably red as an apple.

He cups my face in his hands, stroking my cheeks with his thumbs.

"I will help you to thrive..." He says. "Until your mortal life ends and after if necessary..."

I choke, clearing my throat.

How was it possible that a...a robot...

Could be sweeter than any human I'd ever met before him...

I remove his hands from my face and hug his neck tightly.

"I love you." I whispered.

He twitches. "I...I...I love you too..."


	18. One-Shot 13

For My Entertainment

Petals Of Tears

Mindroid

I didn't want to go...

But Kizu did and due to...things...I had to do as she asked of me.

A woman named Vera Bresneva was doing a concert in NinjaGo City and he was Kizu's favorite and she had to go and see.

Her uncle bought her two tickets...

And she begged me to go...

And if anyone can say no to her adorable round face with her curly red hair and amazing green eyes...

Well then you were not programmed properly...

Though I was not particularly a music fan and I had no idea what I was going to see.

And it turned out both of us were too short to see anything anyway.

We could hear the music just fine but everyone there was taller than us and Kizu looked so sad...

So I just sat her on one shoulder, perching her high up above the others that surrounded us.

She giggled and hugged my face to her stomach, and it was compromising but I managed not to tickle her with my nose...

I bet however many humans were reading this were thinking something filthy...

Humans...

Shame on you...

Anyway, the songs that this alleged woman sang were all...really not that great in my opinion, and it was all in Russian and so I had to use my vocal translator and it was really just a hassle altogether.

Until they played the intro of the final song and a man walked onto the stage.

KizuKeru wiggled. "Let me down let me down!"

Stunned, I obeyed, and when her feet touched the ground she leapt into me as if attracted by a magnet.

"Dance with me!" She nearly demanded, chin on my chest and looking up.

_"Popytayus', voydu v tvoyu_

_Lyubov' – slovo v krov'"_

_I looked down at her. "I do not know how to dance." I say._

_"Avtostopom pryamo k syerdtsu dobyerus'_

_Nye prikhodit grust'..."_

She smiled up at me. "You don't have to know. Just pretend...that's what I do." And with that she hugs me, laying her cheek flat to my chest and not letting me go.

_"I lyepyestkami slyez_

_Ty udesh' vser'yez so mnoy_

_No razoydyemsya vnov'_

_"A ty protsti" v moikh glazakh_

_Boyus' ostat'sya s toboy_

_A ty poymi, chto ya ne ta_

_No ya ne vyeryu drugroy_

_Tol'ko, Tol'ko_

_Ya ne vyeryu drugroy_

_Tol'ko, tol'ko_

_Ne vyeryu drugoy…"_

These lyrics are beautiful... I realized as I held Kizu in my arms, she tried to make me sway with her but she could move me...

And people around us had started to move away, looking at us as if we were alien.

_"I soydutsya nashi tyeni vmesto nas_

_Vryemyena povyernutsya na mgnovyen'ye k nam s toboy svetom iz okna_

_I lyepyestkami slyez nye sorvannykh tsvyetov_

_Lyetit moya lyubov'"_

She is humming along now, and I finally give in to her wishes to dance.

I am unskilled in this practice, but I do sway with her now and she seems perfectly content with the fact.

The chorus plays many times, the melody is beautiful and I don't really mind all the staring...

I mind only about the happiness of my favorite human.

Who is crying now and I don't understand why.

_""A ty protsti" v moikh glazakh_

_Boyus' ostat'sya s toboy_

_A ty poymi, chto ya ne ta_

_No ya ne vyeryu drugroy_

_Tol'ko, Tol'ko_

_Ya ne vyeryu drugroy_

_Tol'ko, tol'ko"_

I squeeze her just a little and she whimpers, leaning closer to me.

I don't know if she is sad...

I don't know what is wrong.

I'm afraid that maybe I will never fully understand the capacity of human emotion...

But she must be okay, because she has a smile gracing her lips.

_"A byez tebya_

_Zyemlya_

_Tsvyetyet lyepyestkami slyez_

_A byez tebya Luna_

_Tsvyetyet lyepyestkami slyez_

_A byez tebya_

_Zyemlya_

_Tsvyetyet lyepyestkami slyez_

_A byez tebya Luna_

_Tsvyetyet lyepyestkami slyez"_

The song ends...

Much too soon in my opinion.

People start to leave but she holds me helpless in my place and soon we are the only ones left.

"I don't want to go..." She whispers.

I ponder on this for a moment. "I...I do not want to go either." I admit, pressing my mouth to the crown of her head. "But if we do not go they will make us..."

She gazes up at me. "We can leave here...but I mean...I like being alone with you...without those people to make sure you don't kill me..."

Oh I forgot about that...

My monitors...

With their tasers and...other horrible things ready to disarm me with in case I decided that I wanted more blood on my hands.

"I will take you anywhere you want to go." I tell her truthfully. "But we will both be in trouble if we aren't back by morning."

She squeezed me tight.

"I want to be anywhere...as long as we can sleep together in peace...without those people with us..."

I wonder if she has a filthy mind too...

I know I do...

X.X.X

_A.N. - LOLOLOL This just went from cutesy to filthy in 3.5..._

_You cannot logically do that Mindroid get out of the gutter. *shot*_


	19. Author's Note 2

Hello my Ninjagia!

I just want to apologize for all the requests that I haven't done for this archive.

I still have them all on my list I just don't have a whole lot of time and I don't know how to go about them.

I will try to update with a few of them soon.

Just please don't be mad I will still do them! ❤


	20. One-Shot Collection 3 Part 1

Requested By My Bf XD

Zane Learns To Drive

Zane

"This is ridiculous..." I stated, appalled by the situation. "Elena you...haven't been driving very long..."

She shrugs, sheepish. "I know...but I learned to drive before you and...now you need to learn...and I'm going to teach you."

I looked to her incredulously. "Who taught you?"

She was silent for a moment. "...Dareth..."

"I do not feel comfortable with that..."

She laughed. "I passed my test." She told me.

"No I mean him teaching you to drive...you were alone I assume."

She nudged my shoulder lightly. "This isn't the time for you to be worrying about that now brother..."

She is blushing...

I am going to kill that lecherous dork...

My falcon was sitting in the back seat, and he hopped forward to perch on Elena's lap.

She petted him. "We didn't do anything bad...though he did make some suggestive jokes about the shift..."

"I am going to kill him." I said aloud, looking to her again. "I am going to kill him." I repeated.

She giggled. "No you won't. He's too nice to kill..."

I look forward, putting my hands on the steering wheel. "Fine...I will castrate him then..."

She choked. "O-Okay...lets just get off of that subject and start driving now please?"

I pouted. "Alright..."

I turned on the car, and I could feel the pit forming in my stomach.

"I don't want to break anything..." I admitted. "I'm scared..."

"It isn't so hard." She said soothingly. "I did just fine when I was still blind."

"WHAT!?"

"Please just focus on what you're doing please."

"I am going to KILL Dareth! Do you understand me?"

She held her hands up in defense. "Please don't."

"Don't you "please" me, he took you driving blind?"

"I...I could see shapes..."

I scoffed. "Unbelievable he is...god..."

"Can...can we start the lesson now?" She asked.

I remain silent for a moment. "Yes...we can start now I apologize..."


	21. One-Shot Collection 3 Part 2

Requested By My Bf XDD

Garmadon Grows Extra Legs Instead Of Arms

Mark Oliver (As Lord Garmadon)

Okay I gotta get into this evil...

Persona...

I remember my lines...

Man this show is pretty intense for...being for kids.

Power Rangers can suck it.

I am all done up in my make up and I am in the evil realm where I am supposed to get my new power to control all the Golden Weapons...

Gotta get into the persona...

I shoot an evil grin at the dark and morose space I see before me.

"Yes..." I coo in a low voice. "No I will be able to get the power that I need...and then I will be able to destroy those petty ninja..."

I "feel" myself start to change, it is the special effects adding on my limbs.

I cackle evilly, I feel as though I am doing well.

But then suddenly the director yells cut.

Everyone is laughing and no one listens.

I look down and see that the effects caused me to sprout two more legs rather than my extra arms.

"What the HELL IS THIS?" I yelled, laughing inside but keeping my angry Garmadon persona.

"Jesus Christ what am I supposed to be a spider? Damn they don't pay me enough to be evil and deal with all this bullshit! I'm going to work in the fucking tea shop call me when you need a new mutant spider man."

I walk out of the camera frame and everyone is cracking up.

I know this is going to go in the blooper reel.


	22. One-Shot Collection 3 Part 3

Requested By My Bf XD

Dareth Inherits Golden Spinjitzu

Dareth

I wake up in my Dojo...

It's just like any other day of my life.

I am a mediocre martial artist and I know I am going to have to try really hard to at least entertain the kids enough to where they think its worth coming back and giving me money so I can pay off the mortgage on this building...

I wash my face and brush my teeth and hair...just like every other morning or my morbidly boring adult life...

At least I'll have Elena to look forward to later...

What an angel she was. Holding. A guy like me in such high regards...

I sighed at my reflection in the mirror and left to start my day by switching my sign to open.

There is a fly in the room...

Little fucker...

I lock onto my target, narrowing my eyes and raising my hand so that I am ready to smack it down when it crosses my path...

It does exactly that and I swat...and I miss on a cataclysmic scale but a strange wave of golden energy flows forth from my hand during the second that it is moving...

Charring my wall black.

"What the...hell?" I think aloud, looking at my hands. "What the heck is this?"

I only continue to stare, implement oblivious to what this weird occurrence is.

That fly starts buzzing in my face again...

And this time I hit it with the energy that emits from me.

"I have a power..."

One actually really similar to Sensei Wu's power...

I grin. "Oh I have got to go show this off to the ninja."

Now I guess I'm not so incompetent...

But I also guess that now that I have this power they will want to train me how to use it.

But I am a little out of shape...

So not only will this be difficult...

But Elena likes my fluff...

And it will probably be gone after I start training with Sensei...

If...

I shrugged to myself. "Whatever. It's time to spin this shit."

X.X.X

_A.N. - *fucking shot* XD_


	23. One-Shot Collection 3 Part 4

Requested By My Bf XD

Amputee Saved By Elena

Elena

"Oh god this guy is losing blood fast!"

"We need something to close the artery now or he's gonna die!"

I couldn't see a thing but I knew by listening that someone had been in a horrible accident...

His arm had been ripped off while he was repairing one of the *Borg assembly drones...

And it must've still had some Overlord residue as Mindroid did because it went insane and just...

Ripped his arm from the socket...

I was by his side holding his hand...

Why I was allowed in I don't know.

But with his free hand he squeezed mine tight and managed to contain his cries of pain as the doctors struggled to close the vessels so maybe he wouldn't bleed to death.

I could hear the distinct rolling of wheels into the room once his wound was stabilized and I knew it was Cyrus.

"I'm so terribly sorry about this..." He said to the man who was now unconscious. "I should have checked all of my machines...this is my wrongdoing..."

I smile in his general direction. "I'm sure he will forgive you...you couldn't have known..."

He sighed. "Do you know how to...fix him?"

I nodded. "Yes, actually I think I do. Do you have artificial limbs?"

He hummed. "Yes...but they are for androids...what do you plan to do?"

"I...I plan to hook it up to him..."

He sounded confused, and reluctant. "I..don't think that will be possible, I have never created a device to fit a human, any joints that any of my models have if any of my models have them are all very unique and only one of them will fit properly into this man..."

I narrow my eyes at him. "Well...then I guess you will just have to bring me...one of each model..."

X.X.X

He is siting upright, I am helping him to lift and flex his new mechanical arm and I can hear him laughing.

"You are a miracle worker." He told me. "How did you even think of this?"

I realized I didn't really know.

"I mean...I was going to die..."

I tried to think of a reason why...

"I lost too much blood..."

"How?"

I smile and blink my milky blue eyes. "Just...call it my sixth sense..."


	24. One-Shot 14

Requested By ForeverDreamer12

Dirty Dancing

Cole

I was soooooo...

Completely...

Unbelievablyyyyyyyy wasted...

Hell you'd think they would stop giving me booze.

I was worse than Dareth.

Definitely more irrational.

Ohhh who cares we're all drunk here!

At least everyone looked drunk.

They were just as unsteady as I was.

Or maybe that was just my super fucked up vision.

Oh god this Equestrian liquor was great...

It tasted like Pinkie's cupcakes.

Oh...

God I missed her.

She was the best thing that ever existed...

Oh whyyyyyyy...

I laid my head down on the nearest table and started to cry.

Why did I have to leave...

Why...

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked up to see Alice.

Fellow Brony...

"You look kinda down kid." She said with a grin. "You were just super happy a while ago."

I sniffled. "I miss Pinkie Pie..."

She chuckles. "Oh poor baby." She holds open her arms. "You wanna slow dance? Would that make you feel better?"

Pouting, I nodded, standing and putting my arms around her waist.

"You're all cake and love deprived..." She stated, arms perched on my shoulders. "But don't worry. I'm sure you'll see her again."

I stumble over my feet and I knock Alice onto her back, and I am on top of her.

"Please get off." She asked.

"No." I said. "I'm going to stay here and sleep..."

"God damnit Cole!"

And despite her anger...

I do just that.

And she made an excellent pillow...

X.X.X

_A.N. - Not really what I intended...but cute because I ship ColeXPinkiePie so hard it will make my children's hearts bleed. XD_

_Hahaha..._

_Cake..._


	25. One-Shot 15

Requested By Zane's Girlfriend

The Actual Death Of Cryptor

Mindroid

Of course he had to kneel down to me and make me feel like a child.

But he was my older brother so it wasn't too misjudged an action.

"This will certainly be an arduous process..." Zane Julien said softly. "General Cryptor was the strongest out of all the Nindroids if I am not mistaken...and I will need your help to make sure he does not hurt any one else."

I was confused. "He's alive? How do you know?"

The snowy ninja bowed his head. "He is killing people..."

My confusion ceased.

"As you did when you awoke..."

"Only he is not coming to his senses..."

I bowed my head. "I will help you to end him..."

He smiled at me. "Thank you, brother. I know this will be hard, since...you two were...somewhat close."

I looked up into his icy blue eyes. "I have no feelings of any kind for that unfeeling lump of aluminum...he was nothing but cruel to me so this will not be a problem I assure you."

"Good."

He slips his mask on over his face, and I do the same.

"We will need to be very quiet. If he is truly my double, he will have excellent senses..."

"Not a problem." I repeated.

X.X.X

Mindroid

He was below us.

Covered in blood.

He didn't even bother to wash himself...

Either he was damaged as I was and couldn't...

Or he was just sick and sadistic and liked to wear the bodily excrement of his victims.

He made me sick...

Zane looked to me and gestured with his hands.

I knew already what he intended to do.

He was going to drop first and weaken the General, and make him believe that he was the only one fighting.

And then I would use my element of surprise and stop his reign of tyranny.

Zane dropped down soon after his gesture to me, and they did not start fighting right away. Actually, General Cryptor was...

Talking with him...

Casually...

That bastard robot...

"So how are things, Titanium Ninja?" He queried, leaning in close.

"How did it feel to die?"

Zane narrowed his eyes at the newer, evil version of himself. "It was not terrible...at least I know I was missed when I was gone..."

Cryptor covered his chest with his hand. "Oh, ouch, that hurt. I wasn't missed? You realize I really don't care who or what missed me even if...human life is worthless...I am just lightening the load."

I remembered thinking the exact same thing some time back...

And how unbelievably wrong I was.

"No life is worthless." Zane said aloud, voicing my thoughts. "Not mine or yours or any human's..."

Cryptor scoffed. "You are exceedingly delusional. But soon your naivety will be no more. Because I am going to end you."

And this the battle begins.

Cryptor and Zane are almost equal matches. Actually due to Zane's recent updates they were an exact equal match.

This made for an angry Cryptor, who destroyed everything around him so he could use it in fighting Zane, who came armed with no weapons.

I wasn't getting my cue as I was supposed to...

He must've been in trouble...

But soon after that thought I felt a peck on my shoulder and turned to see his falcon perching beside me, blinking.

I nodded. "Thank you."

I draw my weapon, an angry, scythe-looking number sharpened and deadly, and I leap down onto Cryptor's back, shoving the blade hilt deep into the crook of his shoulder.

He cried out in pain as I began to tear the joint in two, and he looked up at me.

"Mindroid! What in hell are you doing?"

I narrow my eyes at him. "I am destroying you before you destroy another innocent."

He collapsed, laying on his back and now I am crouched on his chest.

"You wouldn't destroy one of your own...brother?"

I snarled at him. "You...are not my brother..." And I retract the blade from his shoulder, now forcing it deep into his left eye until finally the red fades to nothing.

I choked, and I left Cryptor's corpse so that I could retch somewhere else.

I could not eat, so I could not purge whatever was making me gag.

Which made the feeling so much worse.

Zane came to me, patting me on the back. "I knew it would be tough...but thank you for helping me..."

I clear my throat, returning his gaze. "You are welcome." I replied.


	26. Attention! :D

_A.N. - Alright my (hopefully) fans. This is just going to be me asking you guys questions..._  
_Actually...a question._  
_Would any of my followers/subscribers/whatever-elsers like to have downloads for my stories?_  
_I was thinking about giving links...for updated versions without quite so many typing errors. XD  
And I would also like to thank everyone...(even the ones that barely come on because of school), for supporting me and making requests and stuff. It makes me feel adequate. XDD And it allows me to post stuff when I have writer's block!  
That is all...  
Now...  
For a reallllllly short one-shot...  
_X.X.X  
Mindroid  
I sat beside P.I.X.A.L. on the couch...my residence was now with the ninja...  
And she still didn't seem to like me very much...  
Perhaps this was what humans called "sibling rivalry"?  
But I felt very bad about her indifference, I wanted her to like me...  
Because we were really not all that different.  
And the silence between us was near excruciating...  
I reached for the remote, ready to drown the silence with at least that since she would not speak, but she grabbed my wrist.  
"I prefer the silence..." She said, not hostile, but not friendly either.  
I smiled, wanting her to like me more...  
After all, she was technically my big sister.  
"Of course, I don't mind."  
She gave me an odd look, then let her gaze stray to other things, and for the first time ever I feel like maybe I made her enjoy my company a little more.  
X.X.X  
_A.N. - ...Okay...that was terrible. XDDD_


	27. One-Shot 16

For My Entertainment

Love Me!

P.I.X.A.L.

Finally some peace and quiet...

No Zane...

No ninja...

Just...

Alone time...

Finally...

Everything had been driving me mad lately. So many people are becoming in close relation with me and my father and the ninja and everyone in the circle and it has just really been a sensory overload.

But now the house was empty and I could rest myself...

I never really slept, per say, unless sleep mode counts, I usually just closed my eyes and thought about random things, sometimes they would get really strange like...

What if I happened to dye Kai's hair yellow by accident?

But other times it would be actual, perfectly feasible questions or conversation starters.

As of now I was thinking about...

The new Nindroid in the residence.

There was me, Zane respectively, Alice who was half and half...

And now there was Mindroid...

Or as my cousin Kizu liked to call him: "Chīsai."

How could anyone in the house trust him after all the horrible things that he'd done?

He was clean now and under surveillance but he was still a monster and he still didn't deserve too be in our home...

He was good for my dear human cousin to some degree...but not for the rest.

I wanted him gone.

And there was nothing I could do.

I started to hear shuffling in my room and I bolted upright, green eyes opened and scanning for the source of the noise.

It was mechanical...

And little...

I flexed my wrist and out popped a blade, I gripped it and leapt forth toward the little robot brat, pressing the blade tight against his throat.

"What..." I began venomously. "Are you doing in here...?"

He held up his hands. "Whoa whoa stop! I just wanted to ask you something!"

I shushed him loudly, pulling back my blade and retracting it.

"What do you want?" I asked.

He bowed his head, rubbing his neck. "I...just want to know why you hate me so much..."

I stared at him in disbelief, cocking my head to one side. "You're serious?"

He nodded. "Completely. I've only been nice to you sister-"

"I...am NOT your sister..."

He looked back up at me with pleading eyes. "But you are, we were both birthed from the same machine, created from a creation of Dr. Borg. You pulled the switch to make it happen but Cyrus is our father..."

I pinched my nose between my fingers. "You know why I resent you, Mindroid...you committed so many crimes...killed so many people."

He lifted a hand. "As I do recall...you were evil for a short time too...following the Overlord's orders as well as General Cryptor's...you broke the law...you killed people...why is it that you are accepted and I am not?"

I lowered my gaze to the floor in shame. "You...you are delusional...I never-"

"We are no different, maybe in color and height...but we've both made mistakes...ones not of our own influence..."

He held out his hands to me smiling. "But we have also both overcome the severity of our actions...perhaps now we can accept each other?"

My eyes burned. I could not cry but I could definitely feel the sadness that caused them to feel that way.

I released a pathetic cough, a pathetic attempt to not start wailing like a baby right then and there.

I leaned forward and put my arms around Mindroid, hiding me face in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry brother..." I whispered. "I'm so sorry..."

He rubbed my back. "It is alright. I forgive you..." He pulled away just slightly. "But let us not be hostile anymore?"

I nodded, smiling at him and trying to rub the burning sensation from my optics.

"Okay...I mean..."

"Of course...brother."


	28. One-Shot 17

For My Entertainment

Dareth's Chest Hair LOL!

Dareth

Damn this was a pain in the ass...

It burns...

And it always leaves little bumps for an hour or so...

Yes I am talking about shaving.

Not my face...

Definitely not my legs...

Don't even...

My chest...

...

Most girls don't like chest hair and so I shave it off.

I've never been naked around Elena before but we were going to the beach or a pool or something and well I didn't want to be letting it all hang out and look disgusting...

And I didn't want to make her look bad.

I mean I made her look bad enough without...

God why was I born with this?

Okay...

So where is that freaking razor...?

"Damnit!" I shouted, louder and...more out loud than I'd anticipated.

"Dareth?" Came Elena's soft, shy voice from the door. "Are you okay?"

She was nearly whispering.

"Yeah babe, I'm fine." I replied. "I just can't find this...thing..."

She cracked the door, then opened it further, entering. "Well maybe I can help you find it?"

I throw a hand in her direction, palm out.

"No no uh...I would just...not...rather you be in here right now...I-I can get it."

She frowned, her amazing blue eyes dulling to match her expression.

"Oh...I'm sorry, are you...um..."

Uh...

"Doing naughty things?"

"No! God no. No...I'm just trying to shave..."

She suddenly beamed, clapping. "Oh! I know where the razors are!" She exclaimed retrieving them from the cabinet directly in front of me and turning around to see me in all my (barely) wooly glory.

She pouted. "You don't have a beard coming in." She stated somewhat in the form of a question.

I rubbed the back of my neck in shame. "No...yeah...that's because I'm shaving my chest."

She immediately look mortified. "Nooooooooo." She whined tamely, hugging my chest tightly now.

"What the hell?" I asked. "Elen what's wrong?"

"I like it..." She said quietly, hiding her face so I couldn't see the obviously returning shyness radiating red on her pale cheeks.

"I..."

"Um..."

"I like a guy with texture."

I started to laugh really hard.

And then I started to choke.

"B-b..."

I couldn't even ask her if she was serious.

It's just the strangest thing ever when she says things like that.

"Oh my are you okay?" She asked, concerned, looking up into my face which is probably going to be red from burst capillaries for like a week.

I finally caught my breath and nodded to her. "Y-yeah...wow...I'm fine...but I guess I don't need the razors anymore?"

She shook her head. "No..." She stated with a smile. "But you can expect pets from now on..."

Oh my god please tell me she was kidding...

I wasn't able to tell if this was the worst or best kind of torture.

X.X.X

_A.N. - ...I don't know what the fuck this is...XD But if Dareth had chest hair the way I am imagining I'd be petting that shit in the face. XDDDD *killd until ded*_


	29. One-Shot 18

Requested By Captain-Vincent

Skeletons Under The Bed

Lord Garmadon

Bedtime for everyone at last...

Finally some peace.

I laughed to myself. It was funny how often I would desire peace and quiet and yet my goal in life was to thwart all peace in NinjaGo.

But the children and the Skeletons were all finally resting and I could have some time alone.

There weren't separate rooms in this strange palace that resided in the Underworld, at least there were no rooms separated by doors.

My "room" was at the very back of the palace, close to the places where Lloyd and Avery slept...but far enough away to where I couldn't hear their banter.

I laid down in my bed and I did not sleep, I merely closed my eyes and thought of what may occur in my near future.

Soon I should be able to escape this blasted world and destroy my brother...

He is training children now to fight for his cause against me but I do have the upper hand.

I am the King of Shadows.

I am Lord of the Darkness.

And I will do anything in my power to ensure that all will be ruled under my cast iron fist!

Amidst my thoughts I suddenly heard crying, soft, barely audible, but when you live in such a horrible place you become fine tuned to the horrors that occur around you.

It was my littlest child.

Avery.

My little girl.

Knowing her and her older brother he had probably told her frightening stories about the skeletons before they set to bed.

I never allowed the skeletons to go anywhere near my children.

It was just unfeasible as they were so reckless and rude and perverse...

But that not only could expel fear but create many as well.

With a sigh I went to my two children, one of which was bickering.

"Stop being such a baby..." Lloyd demanded. "They're just stories just grow up!"

"Lloyd!" I called sternly, turning to the blonde boy. "That is quite enough, to to sleep!"

My son grumbled, irritated, and covered himself with his blanket.

I then turned to my daughter.

Dark blonde hair, green eyes, round face. She looked just like her uncle Wu.

I was disgusted with that fact due to my pure hatred for my brother but I thought she was beautiful.

I extended my ashen hand to her.

"Come with me dear, we must discuss something."

She nodded, slowly crawling forth from her bed and scurrying over to take a few of my fingers in her tiny fist.

I took her to my room, sitting on the edge of my mattress and perching her on my knee.

"Now what is the matter with you, Avery? What did Lloyd do this time?"

She leaned against my chest. "He didn't do it...there is scratching under my bed...I think it's the skeletons..."

Oh yes...I forgot we were on an upper floor as well.

I chuckled, stroking her hair. "Well...it is skeletons, honey."

At my statement she whimpered, cringing a little in my arms.

"No no, you don't need to worry about them. I've instructed them not to come in contact with you. And if they do so you are to contact me. You understand? And I shall punish them accordingly."

She nodded, pouting. "But what do I do about the scratching? It's scary..."

I smiled warmly at my daughter. "I will tell them to quiet down, and if the disturb you again well then...I shall disturb them right back!"

As I said this I tickled her ribs and she squealed in giggly delight.

"O-okay." She replied, sliding down from my lap. "I'll go back to bed now."

I waved to her as she turned to leave. "Don't let Lloyd scare you, they are only stories, my love."

She smiled back at me. "I won't!" And then she was gone.

I remained sitting for a while with a smile on my face.

It was odd...

My heart was cold, blackened by the Devourer venom in my veins...

But I realized that my children, no matter how angry or hateful I felt, could always warm me in a way nothing else could anymore.

I slept peacefully that night.

X.X.X

_A.N. - I hope I got this right Captain! XD Also...I know that some...actually probably most of my followers/fans are in school but it would really help me out if I could get reviews. If you don't have time right away that's fine I just want to know how I'm doing...^^* Sorry to bug. *hearts*_


	30. One-Shot 19

For My Entertainment

Eggshells (I don't know...)

Mindroid

This...

"This is preposterous!" I exclaimed, looking up at the tall, white nindroid in the pink apron. "Why must I learn this? I was not programmed for cooking."

Zane chuckled, patting me on the head. "If you were based on my mechanical anatomy then you were built for everything that I can do."

I snarled at him, standing on a stool so I could see the multitude of breakfast ingredients.

"Pick up one of those eggs..."

I scoffed, pinching my nose between my fingers. "I...have opened...seven bags of flour...three bags of sugar...and I have crushed...thirty-two eggs...this is a waste of resources."

Zane sighed. "Alright...it is a waste...but take one anyway..."

Glaring at him I did as he asked, holding it in my fingers for a mere few second before it burst.

"Thirty-three..." I counted.

"Okay." He said softly, getting the towel to wipe up the mess. "I am going try a different approach." He took an egg out and held it to me. "Take this."

I reached for it. "But first you must think of a reason not to crush it."

I grimaced. "I am not doing it purposefully." I told him.

"I know...but think of something to motivate you to be gentle."

"I am not made to be gentle."

He tilted his head slightly. "Well what about Kizu? You do not hurt her do you?"

I narrowed my eyes hatefully at Zane. "That question is highly lacking in intelligence..."

He held the egg out to me again. "You wouldn't ever hurt Kizu, so think of this egg as her. She is fragile and if you drop her or squeeze too hard then she will break and then she will be wasted."

Well that was an awful way to put it.

"Take the egg."

Reluctantly I reached out and lightly grasped the lopsided orb in my fingers, looking down at it, observing the cream color and the way the fluid inside shifted as I moved it.

It was delicate, I realized, but not so much so that it would break on contact, I just had to be careful as Zane said.

I smiled. "I didn't break it." I said stupidly.

"Good job." He pushed a bowl in my direction. "Now crack it and put the fluid in this bowl."

I stared at him in mortified shock, hugging the egg close to me. "I thought we didn't want to break the egg!"

He laughed. "Well we've wasted enough resources as you said and this is to feed the family."

I shook my head. "I don't want to break it. You can cook I'm leaving."

I handed the egg back to him carefully, them turning and leaving the room.

It was awful of him to have made such a comparison only to have me crush it anyway in a different place...

I couldn't understand the logic behind it...

I was glad I left before he cracked the egg.


	31. One-Shot 20

Requested By RaphaelTheNinjaTurtle15

SkillSwap

Zane

I didn't want to get up quite yet...

I was still tired as we had stayed up so late at work...

But we had to get up...

"Zane...turn your ice off I'm freezing..." I heard Kai say, stammering.

I sat upright, opening my eyes and blinking a moment before casting a look his way.

"My god..." I said. "You...are blue."

His teeth chattered and he narrowed his eyes at me. "I k-n-n-now...turn off the cold."

I shrugged, shaking my head. "I have not made you cold, I just woke up."

"Ahii!" Cole suddenly screamed, springing up from his bed and hitting his head on the too bunk. "Ow...god damnit..." He muttered, rubbing his forehead. "Jay if you shock me again I'll rip your fucking head off..."

Jay covered his head with his pillow. "I didn't do anythinggg, shut up and let me sleep."

Just then Lloyd walked in, rubbing his eyes. "It...it's really hot in here guys..."

I went to him, placing a hand on his forehead. "You are burning up. Do you have a fever?"

He shook his head. "No...I don't feel sick, just hot..."

"H-hey guys! Check this out!"

We all turned our heads to Jay, who was holding his hands up, and he was forming rocks and tossing them at Cole. "Hahaha. This is fun."

Cole was getting angry, growling to express it. "You little shit cut it out!" He swiped a hand at Jay and a bolt of lightening struck down on him.

"Owwwwww." Jay cried, now across the room and on the floor with a burnt mark on his pajamas.

Cole stared at his hands in disbelief for a minute, then grinned.

"Ha! Can't mess with me now can ya." He stuck out his tongue at Jay, who was standing slowly.

"Dick..." He remarked.

Kai was breathing white mist. "Well...I'm freezing to death..." He said, the ground beneath him turning to frost. "Lloyd? Help your bother out?"

Lloyd shrugged. "Okay."

Lloyd went to Kai and conjured up a fire in his hands, holding it near the redhead. "It isn't so hot now...maybe you just have to get it out if your system?"

Kai shivered violently. "Th-th-then we sh-should go outsid-de..."

We obeyed. Cole and Jay were still bickering and we all made room so Kai could expel some ice from his system.

The whole outside of our building froze over, but now he was not so blue.

He grinned. "Finally...some body heat."

"Wait!" Jay called, holding up his hands. "Wait a second...our powers are all switched out...Kai is ice, Lloyd is fire, I am earth, and Cole is lightning..." He looked at me. "So..."

I looked down at my hands, confused, but I focused my energy to them and created an orb of beautiful golden light.

"The golden power..." Lloyd said, looking somewhat upset that he didn't possess it anymore.

I smiled sheepishly. "This is neat..." I whispered.

Kai sighed. "So...I guess...Zane is the green ninja now..."

I shook my head. "No no, I am still white. I mean...I am still me."

Jay scoffed. "Well you have the golden power. You filled the prophecy."

"No. This is just a mixup. Our powers..."

"Have been switched..." Cole said. "Now you are the most powerful of us..."

I started to panic.

_This can't be permanent. _I thought. _This can't be..._

_If it is..._

_Then..._

_Then they're going to start treating me how they treated Lloyd when he had the power..._

"Oh hell..." I breathed, covering my mouth with my hands. "This is terrible..."


	32. One-Shot 21

For My Entertainment

Elena

"You should go as Elsa for Halloween!" Kizu stated, holding my hand tightly in her two. "Then I could go as Anna and we could sing stuff going down the streets!"

I bowed my head slightly, blushing. "I...I'm not really a costume type..."

Kizu pouted. "But you're always fixing the ninja's clothes! And you've made outfits for Lloyd."

I hummed. "I just don't know..."

A pair of hands fell on my shoulders and I knew it immediately to be Alice.

"If you go as Elsa I will go as Olaf."

I laughed. "Is that a promise?"

"Definitely, and I'll make Lloyd go as Kristoff."

Kizu pouted. "But...I want Chīsai to be Kristoff..."

"Well then Lloyd can be Sven!"

"What!?"

I sighed, smiling down at the girl. "I'll go as Elsa."

She cheered and clapped. "Awesome! I'll go get my costume. Will you have one done in time for Halloween?"

I nodded. "I'll be ready. I promise."

Truth was...

I already made myself an Elsa costume...

I was already good to go...

Now I jut had a reason to wear it.

X.X.X

Halloween Night

"Oh...wow Elena you look great..." Dareth said, gawking. "That color is really sexy on you."

I blushed violently. "Thank you..."

Kizu pranced up to me in her Anna costume, smiling happily. "You really do look amazing. I'm glad you're coming."

Alice strolled into the room, wearing a modified ghost costume and a fake carrot over her nose. She posed ridiculously. "How do I look?"

I laughed. "Attractive..."

Lloyd entered next. "Not as attractive as me!"

He was dressed up as a goofy looking moose...I couldn't really describe it any other way.

Kizu was laughing really hard. "Ll-l...lloyd...wh-wha..."

And she turned purple for a few seconds, worrying me for a bit.

Mindroid soon claimed his side next to KizuKeru, dressed up as Kristoff, and he offered her his arm.

"Are we nearly ready to go?" He asked.

She nodded. "I think so."

And she was right, soon we were off on the streets, bumming candy from friendly townspeople.

I nudged Kizu gently. "I know how to add to this..." I told her.

I then closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths, and when I looked down every step I took produced a snowflake-shaped area of frost on the ground.

"Oh wow..." She breathed.

We continued on for a while like that, getting candy and little toys, we got a lot, our costumes were pretty good...

But the best part of the whole night was when a tiny child dressed up as Elsa walked up to me and pointed.

"Elsa! Mommy, it's princess Elsa!"

The woman who was her mother walked up, grabbing her pointing hand.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, my daughter really liked that movie..."

I smiled, kneeling down to the four-year old. "It's quite alright."

I showed the girl my hands, then started to pinch my fingers together in the air until I had formed a delicate rose made of ice, then I proceeded to give it to her.

She squealed excitedly and took it. "Thank you!" She said.

Her mother just stared down at us in disbelief, slowly and in a somewhat disoriented manner taking her child on their way soon after.

"That was so awesome!" Kizu exclaimed. "Where can I learn to do that?"

I shrugged, feeling a little...overrated.

"It's just my element...I'm sure you have an element too, you just have to dig deep in yourself to find it."

She smiled at me, looking determined. "Well then I'm going to work hard and I will find my element. I hope it's ice..."

"Maybe it will be...maybe it will be."

X.X.X

_A.N. - Here is crap...it is crap...idk why I thought this was a good idea...*cries*_


	33. One-Shot 22

Requested by HailsStorm

ZaneXP.I.X.A.L.

P.I.X.A.L.

Human life was such a bore.

I loved the peace that came with the defeat of the Overlord...

Even if Zane had been gone...

And it was great that he was back but since the excitement all ended I was merely a drone working as a desk clerk at *Borg Industries.

Life was just so typical now.

I sat at my desk in silence, adjusting this and that just so so it would look pretty and neat...

No one has been coming in...

Not for a while.

Hence the extensive amount of boredom.

"I see that you are struggling to cope with something?"

I looked up to see my favorite human standing before me:

Zane Julien

And I smile.

"I sense that the obstacle is boredom?"

I laughed. "It is. My servers do not know how to respond to it...my shift is ending soon and...I don't believe I'll know what to do with myself after."

His pale cheeks turned a slightly darker shade.

"Well...maybe...if you like...we could...um...we could go do something together?"

I stare at him, not sure what to make of his behavior. "You mean...you want...a date?"

He nodded. "Yes. Yes I apologize I...I don't believe I function properly around you..."

I frowned. "I'm sorry."

His eyes grew wide and he shook his hands. "No no no! It's in a good way! I mean..." He pressed his palm firmly to his face. "Oh lord...I don't know what I'm doing..."

I chuckled a little, standing and taking his free hand. "I'll forgive you, you are human after all."

He sighed, lowering his hand from his red face. "Thanks...so...um...could...could you...maybe...?"

"You want an answer?"

He nodded. "Yes please."

I shrugged, trying to tease a little bit but I am not human so I was probably doing it incorrectly.

"I'll have to ask my father...but I he says yes then I will gladly go with you."

My father was Cyrus Borg...

By creation not by birth...

But he treated me as if I were the latter and I guessed I was programmed to be a so-called "daddy's girl".

He nodded. "Alright...I understand...I you are busy I may leave and you can inform me of his decision later?"

I bowed my head briefly. "Oh. Zane I was trying to joke. Of course I will go with you."

For a moment he was completely blank...his humor wasn't the best and neither was mine, but after a second he cracked a smile. "Oh. Alright. You were trying human brand humor. I still do not understand it."

"It's fine...I don't think I will understand."

He blushed again, something I found very...cute.

"Well...some forms of ignorance...are pleasant..."

If I could blush...

I probably would have.

X.X.X

I didn't really want to look at myself in the mirror.

I knew that what would look back at me would be a mechanical abomination of a female.

The bolts and the little wires.

The currents of light framing my left eye.

Somehow I worked up the courage to look at myself.

"Now...how can I make myself beautiful...?"

Zane didn't even have to try to be beautiful, it was very unnatural when he had something go wrong.

It threw the world out of balance if he had even a single hair out of place.

So he was just built to be perfection.

But I wanted to at least accentuate him tonight on our date.

I didn't want to look like...

A robot assistant helping him around...

I leaned close to the mirror, prodding my imperfections with the tip of my fingers.

Then I reached out to the mirror...touching my face there.

And it shattered before me.

"Oh!"

I scrambled back, trying to avoid the shards as the fell...

And I soon realized that this wasn't my mirror, I didn't not own one...

This one belonged to Alice.

"Oh no...oh no oh no."

She came in moments later.

"P.I.X.A.L.?" She queried. "What are you doing in here?"

I stood, cringing by the mess I made. "I...I wanted to borrow the mirror...but I touched it and...I'm really sorry. I'll go get some supplies to clean-"

She entered the room, shutting the door and shaking her head. "No. It's fine I have a broom in here. I've broken a few mirrors myself."

She gathered together her personal stash of cleaning supplies and sweeps up my mess, then sits on the edge of her bed.

"So why do you want a mirror?"

I sat back on her stool in front of the broken vanity. "I...I have a date with Zane...and...I want to make him look good...I don't want to just be...unpolished."

She laughed. "Oh right, you two are an item..."

I bowed my head, interlacing my fingers tight and shrugging my shoulders. "You...you are half android yes?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Well...what...whatever you do to yourself when...you perform musically...it makes your mechanics look beautiful. And..."

"Fuck yeah makeover!"

She rushed to me, yanking me from my spot and placing me in hers, then getting a small handheld mirror from a drawer in her vanity and sitting back down again beside me.

"Okay girly, you're pretty as you are...I know that, Zane knows that, everyone knows. But Zane loves eyes...he makes eye contact so often, he likes to read people. It's sad how often he will compliment someone just in normal conversation."

She shifted close to me and held out the mirror, pointing to different places on my face.

"You do not need makeup...but I was thinking maybe I could polish and shade certain areas of your face to make the green stand out more..."

I glanced at her. "You...think I'm pretty?"

She scoffed. "You don't think you're pretty?"

"No...not by human standards at least."

"Zane doesn't care about human standards. He cares about you. He will think you are beautiful no matter what you do to yourself. But someone's eyes are their best feature...I won't change a thing...just add a little shade..."

I felt a significant elevation in my elation now.

I was pretty...

Someone said I was pretty.

"So you want to do this or not?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes. I do." Then I looked to her. "Will it hurt?"

She laughed for a moment, then became very serious. "Probably a little bit, but the price of beauty is high. You don't need anything in my opinion, I think you're gorgeous, but if you want to make yourself more so then I have no opposition. Gives me something to look at other than Cole."

I cleared my throat.

Remembering that Alice, like Dareth...

Like Kai...

Was a terrible flirt...

X.X.X

Zane

Being nervous was the absolute WORST feeling a person could experience.

I've never been on a date before...

How did this even work?

I had the sense that I was going to ruin this whole date...

I don't know how.

I'm not sure why...

But somehow this whole thing was going to go off like a bombshell...

I will get imbedded with shrapnel...

And my downfall with be slow and painful.

I was waiting for her at Elena's, and I was shaking myself to pieces from the terror.

And she was comforting me...

Me!

Her big brother.

"It's going to be fine, Zane." She cooed, petting my arm gently. "It's just a date, you're gonna be okay.

I sighed. "It's not the fact that it's a date...it's just the fact that...it's P.I.X.A.L."

She smiled at me, laying her head on my shoulder. "Someone is love struck!"

I pouted. "Don't tease me, I'm scared. I don't want to mess it up."

She stood, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "You're going to do fine. And if you do mess up, she is understanding...and I know she will forgive you."

Soon a knocking came from the main room of the home.

She was here.

X.X.X

She was beautiful.

I was honestly speechless.

She was always stunning but something about her today...

She was dressed in her signature purple and silver color, but she was not wearing her gi, she had on a dark, almost black, purple dress with silver lace trim around the neck, sleeves, and the hem that fell to about her knees.

When I saw her I knew I looked like a complete moron.

But I couldn't help...anything.

She approached me, brushing herself repeatedly and actually looking uncomfortable.

"Hello Zane." She greeted.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Hello..."

She slipped an arm around mine. "Shall we go?"

I nodded, still not over the pure stupidity that my brain was producing.

"Yes. Yes I apologize, it's just...you..."

"Yes?"

"You're...just..."

Just...?

"So amazing."

Nailed it.

She choked, or maybe it was a laugh, I couldn't tell.

"O-oh well...thank you..." She stammered.

"You're welcome." I replied, feeling like Kai just caught me on fire.

She bowed her head a little, some of her artificial hair falling free from the bun she wore and draping over one eye. "What should we go see?"

I managed to snap out of my stupor for a moment. "Well. I...I wanted to let you pick."

She made an expression of contemplation. "Well...I...am curious about the horror genre. Fear is an emotion I don't believe I have experienced yet..."

I smiled. "Then we will watch a horror movie. I don't think I've ever watched one. It's an experience we will endure together."

She smiled back at me.

And I blushed more.

X.X.X

I've been followed...

By ninjas...

I'm not sure how they knew of my whereabouts or how they even knew I had a date but they were in the back of the theatre...

Spying...

I thought I could confide in Nya.

I told her about my intentions with P.I.X.A.L. respectively and she said she'd make sure the others didn't "crash the party".

But she told...

Unless...

P.I.X.A.L. told someone.

That must be it. Nya doesn't tell secrets...

P.I.X.A.L. couldn't know that the ninja would do this.

She can do no wrong in my eyes.

The movie we were seeing was called Oculus, and it was about a haunted or possessed mirror that altered the human perception of reality to the point of madness.

It was quite terrifying.

...

Or at least it would be if there weren't ignorants ruining it with their lewd jokes and loud faux screams of horror.

I leaned over to P.I.X.A.L. "I am terribly sorry about all of this..."

She smiled. "It is no trouble. I am enjoying myself."

That made the world go blank for about two-point-seven seconds.

"I...I'm glad."

She huffed, hitting the median that divided our seats. "But I am not very fond of this. It is discomforting..."

I contemplated this a moment. "Well then..." I gripped the plastic piece and lifted it, locking it upright so it no longer existed between us. "Will that suffice?"

She nodded, hiding behind her fallen hair again. "Yes, thank you."

I was welcoming the impending heart attack.

"You're welcome."

During the course of the movie I worked up the courage to put my arm around my companion, and this sparked some sort of uprising in the ninja...

That involved the dropping of bombs that consisted of popcorn and little candies that a didn't like...

And lots of stifled laughter.

And P.I.X.A.L. was completely oblivious to it. However I was getting irritated and after about ten or fifteen minutes I had had enough.

"P.I.X.A.L. I am going to use the facilities. I apologize."

She nudged me lightly. "It's alright. But hurry if you can..."

"Of course."

I stood and exited my aisle, turning my gaze angrily at the ninja in the too row.

They seemed shocked when they spotted me and they all scrambled out of the door to the theatre.

I followed and caught up to them quickly.

"You are trying to ruin my date." I stated, not rudely but not in an entirely friendly tone. "I do not appreciate it."

Kai cracked a smile. "Well we've never seen you with a girl before. We weren't trying to ruin anything."

Jay piped up. "Yeah, we were trying to encourage you to do something."

"Just kiss her already, Zane. It's clear she wants the d." Cole finished.

I ignored the last statement because I did not understand it, but I acknowledged the others. "I appreciate your concerns, but I do not want to rush into anything. I want to go at my pace and if she wants to move ahead then I will do so. I would be grateful if you did not intrude further..."

They bowed their heads, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.

"Sorry..." The mumbled in unison.

"It's alright, I forgive you, but please do go."

"Okay."

X.X.X

P.I.X.A.L.

"I'm really sorry about that." He said softly, looking heartbroken. "That didn't go at all how I planned it in my head. The people were obnoxious and the ninja..."

"I know..." I stated. "I know about the ninja and everything..."

He frowned even further. "Really? I was trying to hard not to let you notice..."

I took a step closer to him and put my arms around his chest. "I know, you kept looking back at them and they would be silent for a while...but I am not upset, it was not your fault..."

He pushed me back by my shoulders, looking into my eyes. "I wanted the experience to be nice...I hated the thought of disappointing you. I spent a good few hours making myself look nice so I could feel worthy standing next to you, and I even waited a few weeks to even ask you on the date so there wouldn't be so many people going to see the movies...I just wanted everything to be perfect for you..."

He was so sweet. And it seemed all those things I was feeling about him were things he felt about me too.

I cupped his face in my hands, standing on my toes and trying to perform a human sign of affection, a kiss.

"It was perfect, simply because I was with you. But if you are so terribly disappointed...perhaps you could just take me out another time."

He blushed, something I found very charming. "O-of course. If be happy to any time."

X.X.X.

_A.N. - Sorry if this is bad...I still wasn't entirely sure how to go about it when I wrote it... *cries* I also know that this is a multi-shot...^^*_


End file.
